The Colt
The Colt is a powerful weapon, a revolver constructed by the hunter Samuel Colt. It was crafted with thirteen bullets. According to legend, anything shot with these thirteen bullets could be killed except some of the very most powerful creatures in existence -- most notably Higher Powers, Archangels, Leviathans and Old Ones. The barrel of the Colt is inscribed with the words "non timebo mala" -- or "I will fear no evil." The hilt of the gun has a pentagram etched into the side. History In 1835 CE, Samuel Colt made the Colt for another hunter. He used five of the original thirteen bullets. In 1861 CE, Samuel Colt himself used the weapon to kill two demons. The next day, a time-traveling Dean Winchester used it to kill a phoenix. After Dean returned to his present time, a bartender named Mr. Elkins retrieved it. John Winchester became aware of the weapon some time later, and sought it out with the aim of using it to kill Azazel. He tracked the weapon to Daniel Elkins, who was killed by a vampire. Daniel had inherited the weapon but no one in his family had used any of the bullets. The Winchester family destroyed the nest of vampires who had claimed the gun and took it for their own -- using one of the bullets to kill Luther. Sam Winchester used the weapon in a failed attempt to kill. Dean used another bullet successfully against the demon Tom. Sam soon made yet another attempt on Azazel, managing to wound him. Later, John traded the gun to Azazel in return for Dean's life. Azazel used the weapon to open the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. Dean managed to wrest control of the Colt and used it to, finally, shoot Azazel. This was the last of the original bullets. Bobby Singer, determined to make the weapon work again, tinkered endlessly with the weapon. Eventually, Ruby helped him to take apart and rebuild the weapon so that it would still be effective. Bobby used the weapon to shoot Father Gil, and Sam took it from him to kill the demon Casey as well. Some time after that, Sam killed a Crossroads Demon with it when she was unable to revoke Dean's demonic pact. Dean later used the weapon against a vampire. On another occasion he attempted to kill Ruby with it, though he missed her. Sam, shortly thereafter, tried to kill Astaroth with the gun but was prevented by the demon's telekinesis. After this, Bela Talbot stole the weapon from the brothers. She gave the weapon to Crowley in the hopes that he would call of her demonic pact. Eventually, Crowley returned the gun to the Winchesters so that they might use it to kill Lucifer. Dean uses the gun against barghests with success despite being unable to see them. Then, he fired a point blank shot into Lucifer's head -- learning the hard way that archangels are immune. Lucifer, in retaliation, attacked Dean -- causing him to drop the gun. Though he was rescued by Castiel, the gun was lost. It has not been seen since. Sources The Colt is derived from Supernatural. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons